


I Do Not Want You To Stop

by ainagren



Category: Poldark (TV 2015)
Genre: F/M, Horseback Riding, Mild Smut, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 09:27:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12429873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ainagren/pseuds/ainagren
Summary: Caroline and Dwight meet secretly in the woods of Killewarren and kiss for the second time ever. Originally written for the prompt "I don't want you to stop".





	I Do Not Want You To Stop

She feels the tree trunk against her palms through the leather of her thin black gloves, as she leans towards it, still panting after the ride. He is also breathing heavily, and his beautiful eyes shine with excitement as he looks at her. 

“I won again”, she teases, just to see him smile. She is immediately rewarded.

The ride this morning has taken them over the sand dunes of the beach and back. It’s a chilly morning, skies in different shades of grey are passing, and the wind has been pulling Caroline’s hat so that she has almost lost it a couple of times. Her heart is beating fast, she has been laughing loudly, letting him chase her, wanting to be caught.

Now they are back in the woods of Killewarren, by the big oak tree that is their secret rendezvous spot. The horses are resting, but she is still panting after the hard ride. Dwight dismounts his horse, laughing, and comes up to her. 

They have met like this for some time, now, stealing away in the early morning, before he has to go on with the duties of the day, finding time together aside from curious eyes and whispering voices. Of course, her uncle disapproves. But she is not sure how much he knows. Uncle Ray is an old man who has never known love, and she is young and full of emotions – it cannot be right to banish that from her life! When all she wants is to be with Dwight, always, every day, and to be his wife.

And to kiss him again. When he had kissed her that first time after their seven-month separation, she had pushed him away, feeling at sea, not daring to let him come too close. Seven months of not seeing him had created a distance between them. After months of dreaming, suddenly he had been there, quite real again, he had been strong and warm, passionate and eager. But she had been afraid, uncertain, she had felt the seriousness of marriage too much to bear. 

So, he had pulled away from that kiss, and hadn’t tried to kiss her again since, gentleman as he was. She could see in his eyes that he wanted to. But he didn’t want to push her into something that she would regret, and he was too aware of the difference in their situations, the fact that she was out of his reach by all social standards. Ever the gentleman, he would not presume to kiss her if he knew she had the slightest doubt in their relationship.

“Why, miss Penvenen, it’s only because I enjoy looking at you, so I need you to go first”, he answers, smiling wryly.

She laughs and winks. 

Slowly, their smiles fade, and their gazes turn serious. The wind is shaking the tree tops, but down here, closer to the ground, the air is fresh and the breeze is not so hard. 

He takes a step closer, reaching for her waist.

“Where is your hand?” he asks.

She holds it out to him, and he quickly brings it to his lips and kisses the outside of her glove. So chaste, so unfulfilling a kiss. 

“I must go”, he says.

Caroline frowns, disappointed; the same feeling as every morning when they part – that it is already over, that this was all. Her emotions are toying within her, new emotions, ones that she has never even known existed, nor have any words for; emotions that make her want to crawl out of her skin to go with him, a sensation of being warm and soft on the inside, of losing stability and control. 

He sees the change in her, feels it, and swallows hard. He knows a few more names for the emotions running in her veins, and it makes him wild to see them reflected in her eyes. He must be the responsible one, the one who doesn’t take this too far, the one who …

But she lifts her face towards him, and he answers on an impulse, beyond words and self-control. His lips meet hers, and it is heaven. He is still holding her hand in his, and with the other he touches her cheek.

He pulls away with a start, like the very first time he kissed her, blinks and blushes. He begins to mumble something, not quite knowing what to say for an excuse, but when he looks into her eyes again he sees that they are full of passion. She places her hand behind his neck and pulls him back.

“I do not want you to stop”, she says with a soft, yet demanding voice.

And he cannot make himself desist the offer. Their hats collide, and he takes his off and throws it away, not even looking where it ends up. One hand on her waist, and one on her neck, he leans forward and kisses her the way he does in his dreams.

Caroline feels the weight of his body pressing her towards the old tree trunk, and it hurts, but it is lovely at the same time. His kiss reaches her deepest emotions, those secret sensations in her body that have turned from whispers to cries, the peculiar surge in the low of her insides, the sensation of everything within her being drawn downwards, all the blood in her body going in the same direction; she doesn’t yet know the destination. 

She had wished to fall in love, and had fantasized about marrying for love and not for convenience. But that was before she knew what love was. She had pictured herself with some handsome, rich young man in proper circumstances, dancing together in a ball room, exchanging happy smiles. She had never really known what else to imagine. She had believed love was a feeling, something like joy, and a mutual understanding, like the one you might have with a very close friend. 

And now, suddenly she knows that love is something more, too, something else. Her body tells her that love is also an ailment, it is physical, hurting, exigent, and wonderful.

She feels his fingers lightly touching her neck, slowly wedging their way under her collar, and there is a thrill going through her body; she doesn’t know that it is lust, but she wishes that he wouldn’t stop. He follows her neckline, swiftly, slowly, and she pants heavily when he reaches her décolletage. His other hand is squeezing her waist, and the weight of his body presses her hard against the tree, but something within her tells her to answer by pressing herself back towards him. He feels it, and he breathes into her mouth.

Then he pulls away from her lips, and kisses her cheek, moves down to her neck, placing kiss after kiss along the way, until he straightens up and looks her in the eyes again. 

“My love”, he whispers, his voice thick with passion. “Oh, my lovely, beautiful Caroline.”

Her body is aching, and she wants to pull him back, but he restrains with a smile.

“We mustn’t”, he says.

“Why not?” she asks, annoyed, with a sob of disappointment.

He touches her chin with the tips of his fingers.

“Because we are not married yet”, he says.

She sighs, looking into his eyes. 

“I never knew about this”, she says silently.

He kisses her forehead.

“Well, now you do”, he says. “At least a little.”

She looks at him in wonder.

“Is there more?” she asks, and he laughs and touches her hair.

“There is more”, he says, his eyes glowing. 

She inhales deeply.

“Now, my love”, he says, “I really must go. Until tomorrow.”

She shakes her head, her curls dancing around her face.

“No, not tomorrow”, she says, “for I must go to Truro on some boring business.”

He nods, but doesn’t ask. 

“So, we will have to wait until the day after tomorrow, then”, he concludes. “Well, that might be a good thing. Maybe we need to slow down a little, or what do you think?” 

He winks with one eye, and she giggles.

“No, dr. Enys, I don’t agree”, she says, her chin lifted, as always when she is teasing him. “On the contrary, I think we should move things up even faster. Maybe, when I’m back from Truro, it is time for you to have a little talk with uncle Ray.”

His eyes grow deep with joy, and he quickly kisses her again. 

“If you are sure that it is what you want, my love”, he says, “I will talk to him tomorrow.”


End file.
